Caster (Helena Blavatsky)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant Ritsuka Fujimaru can summon in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, a famed occultist from the 19th century and the founder of theosophy, which looks to the ancient past to find the path to salvation and enlightenment. Born with a sudden mutation that allowed her to use magecraft, she became a prodigious magus with high-profile contacts from around the globe, including Nikola Tesla and Thomas Edison. Her unorthodox methods and belief in the (likely fictional) Lemurian continent led the Mage Association to brand her a heretic, but she nevertheless pressed on in hopes of reaching the Root by following the steps of the "Mahatma" before her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 6-C with her magecraft. Higher with Sanat Kumara Name: Caster, Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, "Madame Blavatsky" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 60 at the time of her death Classification: Heroic Spirit, Caster-class Servant, Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can utilize the sacraments and rites of the Church), Power Nullification (Cut off Ritsuka's magical energy supply), Energy Projection, Summoning, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Can hear "voices" from Akasha that grant her a degree of insight that most others lack, Telepathy, Limited Transmutation, Preparation, Servant Physiology and Resistance to BFR (Has enough luck rank to resist Gate of Skye) Attack Potency: Wall level (As a magus, Helena is not a physically inclined Servant but should still be stronger than even the finest athletes as the weakest Servants can crush skulls like eggshells in their fingertips). Island level with her magecraft (As a combat-capable Servant, her spells should be at least this strong in order to kill other Servants. Some of her spells include magecraft from Ancient Egypt and thus the Age of Gods, making her somewhat comparable to Medea). Higher with Sanat Kumara (As an A-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should do at least as much damage as an average B+ Rank Noble Phantasm like Gáe Bolg) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (As a combat-ready Servant, Helena should be at least this fast) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Although Helena is not physically imposing, even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Caster-class Servants are typically not known for their durability and Helena has never been seen engaging in physical combat with another Servant. Nevertheless, she should be at least this tough as Servants are ten times stronger than the finest humans) Stamina: High (Can utilize powerful magecraft continuously without tiring, Servants can battle for half a day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have a steady supply of mana) Range: Standard melee range normally, at least several dozen meters with magecraft, Several kilometers with her Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: Numerous spellbooks Intelligence: With the ability to hear voices from Akasha itself, Helena possesses an insight beyond that of other magi, contributing to her status as a genius who straddled the line between ancient and modern magecraft, being able to utilize a huge variety of spells to the point that "there is no magecraft she doesn't know". As a result, she at least has a working knowledge of Summoning, Black Magecraft, Alchemy, Elemental Change Magecraft, Rune Magecraft, Ancient Egyptian Magecraft, and the Church's Sacraments, granting her a wide variety of spells to choose from, though she often resorts to basic energy beams due to their simplicity and reliability. When in a pinch, she also has the unique ability to use her spells in tandem with each other for devastatingly powerful effects, but she admits that this is a trial-and-error process and that sometimes they may not work even if she performs them perfectly. Aside from her magical prowess, she is also known to be extraordinarily perceptive and reasonable, with Christopher Columbus attempting to dispose of her as soon as possible in order to keep her from derailing his plans as well as her role as the intermediary between Tesla and Edison, being the only one able to get them to work together without fighting each other. Weaknesses: Helena cannot engage in combat in Spirit Form, Her unorthodox style of magecraft can sometimes fail to work properly, particularly when she's trying to use more ancient spells or when she tries to combine multiple spells at once. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Sanat Kumara: Venusian God, Heavenly Lord of the Flame: A "giant clad in shining ether" that appears along with an unidentified flying object, Helena boards the UFO before bombarding her foes with a barrage of energy beams that set the surrounding area ablaze. Class Skills * Territory Creation: The ability to modify an area into an environment suitable for a magus' work. Helena possesses an A-Rank in this skill as she is both the founder of an entire religion but also a highly successful magus, allowing her to create a "Temple", a workplace one step above a "Workshop" to allow her to better conduct her work as a magus if she has time for preparation. * Item Construction: The ability to construct magical items for one's own benefit. Helena has a B Rank in this skill, allowing her to construct multiple small-scale automata modeled after General Olcott, her former valet, that are suitable for doing chores for her but are unable to effectively participate in combat. She can also program her magical books to act as attack drones and fire spells on command. Personal Skills * Mana Synchronization: Helena is able to greatly stimulate her mana and that of others to increase the power and efficiency of their spells. * Mahatma: A skill referring to Helena's terminology in which she calls those who have reached the Root before her are known as "Mahatma" and her belief that her greatest feats of magecraft are derived from borrowing their power. This has allowed her to use many different kinds of magecraft, including Summoning, Black Magecraft, Alchemy, Elemental Change Magecraft, Rune Magecraft, Ancient Egyptian Magecraft, and the Church's Sacraments. In addition, she can combine these many forms of magecraft to create exceptionally powerful spells unique to her alone. However, this simultaneous use of magecraft does not always work, to the point that there is an element of luck and chance involved whenever she uses her spells in this way. However, it is unknown whether or not her power is truly coming from a higher being or if she simply possesses an unprecedented Magic Circuit. * Pursuit of the Unknown: A skill embodying Helena's constant pursuit of the Root and her wish to share this dream with others. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Magic Users Category:Fate Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users